AN UNPLEASANT VISIT
by DannyPhantomLuver91
Summary: Vlad comes to Amity Park.He kidnaps Danny and Sam. Now Danny and Sam have to find a way out of Vlad's castle.
1. The Visit

**The Visit**

At Casper High…

"Good Morning everybody. Today is going to be a wonderful day," Principal Harris said over the PA system

"What's so great about today?" Danny asked Sam.

"I don't know. Lets listen" Sam replied.

"Today we have a very special guest." Principal Harris continued.

"I wonder who, a stupid person that will teach us about drugs or something" Danny said.

"Haha very funny Danny." Sam said still giggling.

"He is a billionaire from Wisconsin. I am real proud to have him as our guest. His name is Vlad Masters. There will be a special assembly at 1:00. Have a great day at the Casper High campus!" Principal Harris said.

"Vlad Masters?! Oh great just what I need, my worse enemy here at Casper High. I wonder what he's up to," Danny growned.

"Who's Vlad Masters?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, who is he? Tuck asked.

"He is my worse enemy. He like me is half ghost. My father accidentally turned him into a ghost hybrid. Vlad wants to destroy him because of what he did." Danny said.

"Oh. Why does Vlad want to destroy your father." Sam and Tucker asked at the same time.

"Because the accident gave him a horrible case of ghost acne and it hospitalized him for a long time." Said Danny.

"It did?" Tuck asked.

"Yeah" Danny said.

"Attention everybody" Mr. Lancer said as he walked in. "Since we are having a very special guest today, we are going to do something different."

The whole class started talking to each other quietly, wondering what they are going to do.

"Quiet down class. I said something different not something fun and exciting. We are going to make Mr. Masters a welcome to Casper High poster." Mr. Lancer said.

"Do we have to do it?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton you do have to do it." Mr. Lancer said.

"But why do we have to make him a poster?" Danny asked, miserably.

"Because it is a nice welcoming gift." Lancer said agitated.

Danny moaned at the idea of making anything nice for his worse enemy.

"Now class, I will separate you into groups of three. Now Tucker, Sam and Danny you will be a group. Paulina, Dash, Quan you will be a group." Lancer continued down the list.

1:00…

Danny, Sam, and tuck walked into the gymnasium.

"Lighten up Danny. It will be quick. You don't have to worry" Sam said to Danny trying to calm him.

"I don't know Sam. I have a feeling that he will try to do something to me." Danny said.

" Welcome everybody! I would like to welcome Vlad Masters." Principal Harris announced. There was a tiny bit of applause in the audience.

Vlad talked for 30 min.

"Thank you for having me here. I would like to pick 1 person from the audience to come with me outside and talk to me about anything that person wants to. Now let me see. You in the white shirt and blue jeans" Vlad said

"Me?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah you, come with me." Vlad said.

"Sam stay close behind." Danny said quietly to Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked

"I want you close to me if he tries to do something to me." Danny replied.

"OH" said Sam

Danny walked out with Sam close behind.

"Now Danny, how have you been?" Vlad asked evilly

"OK" Danny replied.

"Good" Vlad said.

All of a sudden Danny realized that he was in some sort of net.

"Danny what's happening?" screamed Sam

"Sam you in here too?" Danny asked shocked that Sam was there with him.

"Yeah. What's happening?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure!" Danny screamed to her.

"Danny can you go ghost and phase me out of here?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know. I'll try." Danny replied. Unfortunately Danny couldn't. "Sorry Sam, I can't." Danny told Sam.

"Oh great." Sam said miserably.

" I told you Vlad was an evil man!" Danny shouted.

"Yeah you did. Sorry for not believing you." Sam replied.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Danny shouted to Sam.

They were just entering Madison, WI.

"Danny where are we?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's a building that looks like a it could be a capitol. So I think we are in Madison, WI. Vlad lives in Madison, so we are almost there." Danny replied as he observed his surroundings.

"Danny, look down there! It's a huge castle!" Sam shouted as they started going downward.

"That's his castle." Danny told Sam.

"Oh. He must like the Packers." Sam said noticing the green and gold flags.

"Yeah. He is a Packer fanatic. Last time he said that he wanted to buy the team but the city of Green Bay wouldn't sell to him." Danny replied.

"It's good that they didn't. I wouldn't want an evil man being my owner." Sam said.

"Sam, you said a mouthful." Danny said as he started to giggle. "Danny you're so sweet." Sam said as she started to blush.

IN Vlad's Castle…

They landed in Vlad's lab. Vlad let Danny go and to his surprise he found Danny's friend, Sam.

"What's she doing here!" Vlad yelled at Danny.

"Who?" Danny said pretending that he didn't know that Sam was there.

"HER! You IDIOT!" Vlad screamed at Danny.

"Oh her… Hey Sam what are you doing here?" Danny said trying not to laugh.

"Well Danny, Vlad must of kidnapped me on accident when he kidnapped you." Sam said playing along.

"OH..." Danny said.

"Never mind. Since you two are going to live with me from now on I want to set some rules. 1st rule isyou have to listen to me and respect me. 2nd rule is you can't escape. I have my whole castle guarded. And you can't phase out of here. I had the whole place coated with a special paint. You also can't go through the ghost zone. I alerted all the ghosts that if they see you they must bring you back to me. If you break any of these rules I will kill your goth girlfriend." Vlad told them.

"She is NOT my girlfrien!"Danny yelled at Vlad.

"Skulker is putting together your room. Since I only expected to kidnap Danny and not you Sam, so you both have to share the same room." Vlad said as he headed for the door. Danny and Sam followed him.

"There is one good thing about living here." Sam whispered to Danny.

"And what's that?" Danny asked.

"That we are together in this situation." Sam replied.

"Oh." Danny said blushing a little.

"Here we are." Vlad said as they entered a huge room. In the room there was one king-sized bed, a twin bed by the window, a oak dresser, and a bathroom.

"Wow! This room is beautiful."Sam and Danny both said staring at the room.

"You better like it. Now I will leave you two alone. Don't do anything stupid." Vlad said as he left the room.

"Hey Danny. Do you have your cellphone with you?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yeah. Why?" Danny asked wondering what she needed his cellphone for.

"I'm going to call your parents." Sam said as she started to dial Danny's home phone number.

"What for?" Danny asked confused.

"Remember what Vlad said. That we can't escape even through the ghost zone." Sam told him.

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"Well he didn't say that anybody else could go through the ghost zone and rescue us." Sam told him.

"Your right." Danny said.

Cliffie! Hope you like it. This is my first fanfic. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does!


	2. The Secrets are Revealed

**The Secrets are Revealed**

Back at Casper High...

'Where is Danny and Sam?' Tucker thought as he left the gym. When he entered the hallway he started searching for them. He couldn't find them anywhere.

'They must of went home or to Danny's house. I will check if MR. or MRS. Fenton knows where they are' Tucker thought as he left the school.

At the Fenton Household 10 min later...

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Jack shouted as he ran to the door. "Hello? Oh it's you Tucker. Come on in." Jack said to Tucker.

"Hi MR. F. Have you seen Danny or Sam lately?" Tuck asked.

"No I haven't. Why?" Jack asked

"We had an assembly today. And a billionaire from Wisconsin came. I think his name was Vlad Masters and..." Tucker started when Jack interupted.

"Vlad Masters came here?" Jack asked surprised that Vlad was in Amity Park.

"Yeah. You know him?" Tucker asked.

"Of course I know him. He was my best friend in college. I last saw him 3 weeks ago." Jack said.

"Well anyway Vlad wanted to talk with Danny alone out in the hallway. And he went out and Sam followed him." Tucker said as the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Jack said picking up the phone.

"Is this Mr. Fenton?" asked Sam.

"Yes. Who's this?" Jack replied.

"It's me Sam." Sam said.

"Sam? Where are you? Tucker is wondering where you are. Is Danny there with you? Could I speak to him." Jack said.

"Yes, Wisconsin, Yes, and Yes." Sam said anwsering every question he asked.

"Hello Danny?" Jack asked.

"Hi Dad." said Danny.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"You remember Vlad Masters, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Go on." Jack said.

"Well he was at our school. And um he kidnapped me and Sam." Danny told Jack.

"What! Vlad kidnapped you? Why?" Jack asked amazed that his old friend had kidnapped his son.

"He is an evil man. Do you remeber the ghost you saw when we were at Vlad's castle?"Danny asked.

"Yeah. The one who turned me into a human meat puppet?"Jack asked.

"Yeah. Well that ghost is really Vlad in his ghost mode." Danny continued.

"Wait a minute, your saying that my old friend Vlad is a ghost?" Jack asked shocked at what Danny just said.

"Yeah. He is actually a halfa. He is half human half ghost."Danny said.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"I fought him. I didn't tell you before but I am also a halfa. I got my powers in a lab accident. And so did Vlad." Danny said revealing his secret.

"What? You are half ghost and you didn't tell us!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. I need your help saving me and Sam." Danny told Jack.

"How can I help?" Jack asked.

"Well the only way is for you to go through the ghost zone until you reach the other portal. We can't escape because he coated his castle with this special coating and he warned all of the ghosts to be on the alert if they see me. But he didn't warn them about anyone else. Bring anything that is necessary." Danny told Jack.

"Will do. See you in Wisconsin." Jack told him as he hung up.

Another cliffie! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does!


	3. The Adventure begins

**Phantomfan91: Hi I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Oh if you are wondering about the third chapter I uploaded a document that had that on it. I didn't have time to write over it with the third chapter. Enjoy!**

**"The Journey"**

"Maddie, Jazz come down here!" Jack yelled after he hung up the phone.

"What is it Jack?" Maddie asked Jack on the way down the stairs.

"Let me guess is it a new invention you just made?" Jazz asked sounding annoyed.

"No. Our son, Danny has been kidnapped." Jack told them.

"What? By who?" Maddie and Jazz asked panicking.

"Well they just called. They said that our good friend Vlad Masters have kidnapped while they were at school." Jack said trying not to sound worried.

"What else did they say?" Maddie asked.

"They saidthat Vlad is really theghost who made me into a human meat puppet and Danny also said that he was half ghost." Jack told them.

"You are saying that our son is half ghost. And Vlad is also half ghost?" asked Maddie surprised at the news.

"Yep." Jack said.

"Go on." Maddie said trying to understand what her husband just said.

"They said that the only way to get to him is by going through the ghost zone. He also said to bring everything that is nessecary." Jack continued.

"Ok. So we have to go the ghost zone. Can humansgo through the ghost zone?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know. But it is the only way to save Danny. I think we'll take the Fenton Thermos, The Specter Speeder, The Fenton Fishing pole, The Jack-o-ninetails and anything you can think of." Jack said naming some of his inventions.

"I think that is good. We should leave right away." Maddie said.

"Whatabout Tucker and me?" Jazz asked worried about her brother.

"Well you two can stay here if you want or you can come but it will be dangerous."Jack said nervously.

"We'll come. Besides Danny, Sam and I have been in the Ghost Zone a couple of times. Oh and humans can go into the Ghost Zone. In theGhost Zone humans are like ghosts." Tucker told them.

"Ok. Thanks for the info Tuck." Jack said a little more calm.

The four of them went downstairs and got ready for the long journey that was ahead of them.

Meanwhile back at Vlad's castle-

"Do you think they will go into the ghost zone and try to save us?" Sam asked Danny worried that theywon't see their parents again.

"Relax Sam. They will do anything to save me. I trust them. Hopefully Tucker will come with them." Danny said trying to reassure Sam.

"Ok." Sam said but Danny could see that she was really worried.

Right then Vlad came in.

"Hello youngsters. I want to tell you that dinner is served." Vlad said grinning an evil grin.

They went downstairs. On the table was a feast fit for ten kings. They only bad thing was that there was no veggies of any sort. It was all meat.

"Ughh." Sam mumbled at what she saw.

"What is the matter with my food?" Vlad asked Sam.

" I am an Ultra RecycloVegitarian. I don't eat any meat." Sam told him.

"Well toobad. I guess you will have to starve." Vlad said getting annoyed with Sam's attitude.

"Fine." Sam said and got up and left.

Danny ate his meal quickly and then went back to his room.

"Here's the plan. When Vlad goes to bed we will sneak intoVlad's lab. Then one of us will keep watch for Vlad and the other will wait to see if Jack and Maddie comes through the ghost portal." Danny told Sam.

"It's a good plan but it will be dangerous." Sam told him.

"It will be worth it." Danny said.

Phantomfan91: Cliffie! Hoped you liked it. Please R&R!


	4. Through the Ghost Zone we go!

"Through the Ghost Zone we Go"

In the Fenton's basement

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Maddie asked sounding nervous. The four of them are in the spector speeder with everything they need.

"Yes. We love our son no matter what." Jack said anxious to go into the ghost zone for the first time.

"Ok. Here we go..." Maddie said opening the ghost portal.

Jack started the Spector Speeder and they were off.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Jack said right when they entered the ghost zone.

"Yeah, there are a lot of doors. What are they for?" Maddie asked noticing the many different doors.

"Each door goes into a different ghost's lair." Tucker informed them.

"Really? Cool. Hey sometime when we have time we should go through them." Jack said.

"That's not a good idea Mr. F. Some ghosts don't want humans or ghosts to barge on them. Some of them might attack." Tucker warned them.

"Anyway right now we are trying to find Vlad's portal." Maddie reminded them.

"Ok." Jack said disappointed.

They came up to Walker's prison. Walker was outside the front doors. Walker saw the vehicle and flew over there.

"Hold up. You are not going anywhere. You are traveling in an unathorized vehicle. I suggest you go back where you came from." Walker told them.

"Actually Mr. Ghost..." Jack started to say but Walker interrupted.

"The name's Walker." Walker said annoyed.

"Ok Mr. Walker. We are trying to find our son, Danny. He has blue eyes, black hair, white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Have you seen him?" Jack asked Walker.

"You mean the Ghost Boy?" Walker asked surprised at the mention of the Ghost Boy.

"Who?" Jack asked.

" Mr. F. some ghosts call Danny 'the ghost boy'." Tucker informed hime.

"Oh, thanks." Jack said.

"He's at Vlad's place. Vlad told me to keep a look out for him. But he didn't say to look for humans. So I guess it is ok." Walker told them.

"Do you know where we could find Vlad's portal?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just go straight 'till you reach Skulker's lair. Then turn left and keep going 'till you find the portal." Walker said relieved that they are going to go soon.

"Thanks." Jack said and they were off.

At Vlad's castle

"Did he go to bed already?" Sam asked getting a little bit anxious. They have been waiting for 2 1/2 hours now.

"I think he's now heading towards his room." Danny said hearing footsteps outside the door.

"Good. We'll wait 5 more minutes." Sam said relieved.

They waited 5 more minutes and then they went to Vlad's lab to wait for Danny's parents to arrive.

* * *

Phantomfan91: Another Cliffie! Hoped you liked it. R&R! 


	5. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

* * *

The Rescue

Danny and Sam were talking quietly when suddenly Vlad's ghost portal opened. They were relieved that it was Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Tucker.

"Danny, Sam! Are you guys ok?" Mrs. Fenton asked them when she saw them.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Tucker. We're fine. We better get out of here before Vlad notices that we are gone." Danny said nervous that Vlad might come in.

"Ok. Hop on." Jack told them. Jack backed up the Spector Speeder into the ghost zone.

"We were very worried about you two. I am glad you guys are ok." Mrs. Fenton told them 5 min into the ghost zone.

"Yeah. We thought you two were dead." Tucker said sarcastly.

"Danny can I ask you something?" Mrs. Fenton asked Danny.

"Sure." Danny replied wondering what his mom was going to ask him.

"How long have you had your ghost powers. And why didn't tell us?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Well, um about a year now. I didn't tell you because I didn't know what your reaction would be." Danny told them.

"You know that we always love you no matter what." Mrs. Fenton told him.

"I know. I'm sorry for not telling you." Danny said.

"I was wondering if anybody else knew about your secret." Jack asked Danny.

"Well actually yes. Tucker and Sam know. They were the very first people I told. And all the ghosts Ifought know that I am half ghost." Danny replied.

"So Tucker and Sam knew about this from the begining?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Danny said getting annoyed by the questions his parents were asking him.

Back in Vlad's castle---

Vlad woke up from a dream he was having. It was about Danny and Sam escaping. He told himself that would never happen and it was just a bad dream. He got up and checked if Danny and Sam were stillthere. To his amazement he didn't see them, he only saw an empty bed. He went to his lab and saw that the portal was still opened.

"Mark my words Danniel and Sam, nobody escapes from Vlad Masters! I'll get you one of these days!" Vlad yelled into the ghost zone.

In the Spector Speeder---

"Good we are almost there." Danny said seeing Jack's portal up ahead.

"Finally." Jack, Maddie, Tucker, and Sam said also seeing the portal.

The Spector Speeder went through the portal and stopped.

"Home sweet home." Danny said relieved to be standing in his parents' lab.

"I better get on home before my grandparents get too worried. Bye Danny, Tucker, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Tucker. Thanks for saving me. See ya." Sam said running upstairs.

"Wellnow should we do?" Jack said bored.

* * *

Phantomfan91: Cliffie!This isn't the last chapter. Please R&R! 


	6. 25 years later

DannyPhantomLuver91: Hi I'm back. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter 6 

25 years later 

A lot has happened in the last 25 years. Sam and Dannyfell in love and got married. They have a girl named Kayla. Kayla is 13 going on 14. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are still best friends. All of them now live in Madison,Wi. They haven't heard of Vlad since his last attempt to have Danny as his son. But Vlad had been scheming all these years. He figured that Sam and Danny would get married and have a child. He knows that their child would have some ghost powers in him/her. And he was right. Kayla is half ghost but doesn't know it yet. Vlad waited until Kayla found out about her powers. Then he would kidnap her and train her to be the most powerful ghost any ghost or human would ever see. Today Kayla found out her powers... 

"Kayla! You are going to be late for school, if you don't hurry!"Her father Danny Fentonyelled up the stairs. 

"I would hurry but I have a problem!" Kaylayelled.  
"What now?' Danny said to himself going up the stairs. 

When Danny opened the door he almost fainted. Kayla was there but the lower half of her was going through the floor. 

"No, it can't be! Sam!"Danny said in disbelief. 

"Yes dear?"Sam said poking her head in the door. 

"Look at our child!"Danny told her pointing at Kayla.  
"Oh my god! She isn't. Is she?" Sam said. 

"It looks like she is."Danny replied. 

"Will anybody tell me what's going on!" Kayla said confused at what her parents were saying. 

"Here let's go downstairs."Danny said pulling Kayla out of the floor. 

They all went downstairs. Danny explained to Kayla that she is half ghost, and that he is also half ghost. He told her everything.  
"So you're saying that I have ghost powers and I can fly and go through things and turn invisible?"Kayla asked.  
"Yes. But there are downsides to having ghost powers. One is that you might go through things unexpectingly. You need to learn how to control your powers. I had to when I first got my powers. Another thing is you will aquire many enemies. I had a lot of enemies. Some weren't as bad as others. But there is one ghost that is really hard to beat. His name is Vlad Plasmius. He looks like a vampire. He, like me, is half ghost. He is the first half ghost. His human name is Vlad Masters. If you would ever see him come tell me. He lives here in Madison in a huge castle. He is a billionaire. I haven't seen or heard of him since I was about your age. He kidnapped me and your mother. He tried to have me as a son. He also wanted to kill your grandfather, Jack. He also tried hitting on your grandmother. I warn you to be careful." Danny explained. 

"I promise I will be careful."Kayla replied.  
"Kayla you better get to school. You don't want to be late. Lancer will kill you."Danny told her. 

Kayla went to Black Hawk middle school. Her first hour was algebra. Her teacher was Mrs. Lancer. Sheis Mr. Lancer's daughter. She is as strict as her father. Kayla wasn't popular. She only had two friends. Suzette and Kristi. And Kayla didn't want to be popular. She got that from her mother. 

When Kayla went to her first class she saw that there was a sub. She didn't think much about it. She went to her seat. 

The bell rang. The teacher introduced himself. 

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Masters. You might have heard of me. I am the billionaire Vlad Masters."The teacher said. 

"Oh my god! That's the person that my dad was talking about! I better be careful around him."Kayla thought. 

"Let's do role. Suzette Ackerman?"Mr. Masters. said 

"Here." 

"Nick Drill?"  
"Here."  
"Kayla Fenton?" Mr. Masters asked. He wondered if she was Danny and Sam's daughter. 

"Here." 

Vlad kept doing role. Then he started class. There was a test. The test was an unusully difficult one. Kayla finnished it first. Vlad looked at it. 

"Well they have a smart child." Vlad thought. 

Just before the bell, Vlad asked Kayla if she would see him after school. Kayla agreed. She didn't want to disobey him. 

"I wonder what he wants."Kayla thought. 

At lunch Kayla asked Suzette and Kristi to go over to her house after school for a suprise. They both agreed on 4:30. 

The final bell finally rang. Vlad was waiting for Kayla outside the door to room 129. 

"I've been expecting you."Vlad said.  
"What do you want?" Kayla asked. 

"I was wondering if you are related to or know a Mr. Danny Fenton and a Mrs. Sam Manson." Vlad asked her. 

Kayla thought what to say. She didn't want to tell him that they are her parents. She did though. 

"They're your parents?" Vlad asked. 

"Yes.Now can I go now?" Kayla asked annoyed. 

"Sure." Vlad told her. 

Kayla walked home wondering what Vlad was up to. She decided to tell her father right away. It took her about 15 min to get home. 

"I'm home!" Kayla said walking in. 

"Hi sweetie. How was your day?" Danny asked. 

"Good except I had Vlad Masters as a sub." Kayla told him.

* * *

DannyPhantomluver91:Cliffie! Hoped you liked it. Will hopefully update soon! 


	7. Bitter Reunions

DannyPhantomLuver91: I'm back! The Ultimate Enemy was AWESOME!

* * *

Chapter 7  
Bitter Reunions

"WHAT?" Danny asked Kayla staring at her.  
"I said I had Vlad Masters as a sub." Kayla replied.  
"What did he do?" Danny asked afraid that Kayla's reply will be bad.  
"He didn't do much. We only had a test. I finnished it first." Kayla told him.  
"Didn't he talk to you?" Danny asked relieved that it was only a test. He was proud of Kayla for completing the test first. She got her smarts from her mother and her grandmother and her dad's side.  
"Oh, yeah he did. He asked me to see him after class." Kayla said.  
"And?" Danny asked wondering what Vlad is up to.  
"He just asked if I am related to or know a Mr. Danny Fenton and a Mrs. Sam Manson." Kayla replied.  
"What did you tell him?" Danny asked.  
"I told him 'yeah'."Kayla told Danny.  
"You did? Did you tell him where we lived?" Danny asked hoping she would say no.  
"No, I didn't." Kayla told him.  
Right then the doorbell rang.  
"I wonder who that is?" Danny said.  
"It can't be Suzette or Kristi, I told them to come at 4:30, it's only 4:20." Kayla said.  
Danny went to the door. When he opened it, he wasn't happy. There in front of him was Vlad Masters.  
"Ah, hello Daniel." Vlad said with an evil smirk.  
"What do you want?" Danny asked annoyed that Vlad still called him 'Daniel'.  
"Oh, I just finnished talking with your _brillant _daughter, Kayla. I wanted to know where she lived to see who her parents are. You haven't changed much son. Where's your wife, Sue?" Vlad replied.  
"Her name is Sam, not Sue!" Danny yelled.  
"I know, I just wanted to make you mad." Vlad said.  
"Grr." Danny mumbled.  
"I was wondering, by any chance did Kayla aquire ghost powers from you?" Vlad asked hoping he said yes.  
"Actually, no she hasn't ok? And don't even try to make Kayla your daughter." Danny lied.  
"She hasn't? I was sure that she would be half ghost like you." Vlad said wondering if Kayla really does have ghost powers.  
"Nope." Danny replied.  
Just then Suzette and Kristi came walking by.  
"Hi Kayla! What's the surprise? Oh, hello Mr. Masters." Suzette said coming up the walkway.  
"Hello, Ms. Ackerman." Vlad said to Suzette.  
"Hi guys, come inside and I will show you the surprise." Kayla called to them.  
"OK!" Both of them said.  
"Vlad, I don't want this little reunion to become a big diaster. You should go back to the love of your life. Oh that's right, your love of your life is married to my mom!" Danny told him.  
"Alrighty then I will leave. But this isn't the last time we speak. And with that he left.

* * *

DannyPhantomLuver91: Next chapter will be great! Secrets are revealed! I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own Kayla (she isnamed after moi), Suzette, Kristi (they are named after my two best friends) and Nick Drill ( He is boy in my class, I just randomly picked him). Black Hawk Middle is the school I go to. And I live in Madison, WI. 


	8. Kristi and Suzette finds out

Chapter 8 

-In Kayla's room-

"So Kayla, what's the big surprise?" Suzette asked when they got into Kayla's room.

"I'll show you. It might freak you out a little." Kayla said.

"Ok" Suzette and Kristi said at the same time.

Then right in front of Suzette and Kristi's eyes, Kayla changed into Kayla Phantom. She has green eyes, long white hair, and her outfit looks like Sam's outfit with a KP in the middle. She had a necklace and a ring on too.

"WOW. You have found a way to change your appearance." Suzette said.

"No Suzette, I am half ghost." Kayla told them.

"Half ghost? There are no such thing as ghosts. You must be playing some sort of joke on us." Kristi said not believing her.

"Well I am half ghost. And there are ghosts. There is even a Ghost Zone. If you don't believe me, ask my dad. He would know." Kayla said.

"What does your dad know?" Suzette asked.

"I'll call him. DAD! CAN YOU COME HERE?" Kayla screamed down the stairs.

"Sure hun. What do you need?" Danny asked coming into the room.

"Suzette and Kristi don't believe that I am half ghost." Kayla told her father.

"This reminds me of when I told Sam and Tucker that I became half ghost. They didn't believe me at first." Danny said.

"Wait a minute, you are saying you are half ghost too?" Kristi asked.

"Yeah. I'll show you." Danny said changing into Danny Phantom. "Oh my god, ghosts do exist. Are you the only half ghosts?" Suzette asked.

"Actually no we are not. There is another half ghost. His name is Vlad Plasmius. And I want all of you to avoid him as much as you can." Danny told them.

"Why do we need to avoid this Vlad Plasmius guy?" Kristi asked.

"Because he is an evil ghost. He was my arch enemy when I was 14 and is still is." Danny told them.

"Ok. We will be careful." Kristi and Suzette said together.

"Oh guys, could you not tell anyone about my secret or my dad's secret?" Kayla asked.

"Sure, no problem." Suzette and Kristi said in unison.

Then the 3 friends went downstairs to watch some tv. And on the tv was...


	9. Danny Phantom

Chapter 9 

On the tv was a new show. It was called "Danny Phantom". The three friends started watching it. Kayla was the first one to notice that main character and his friend looked a lot like her parents.

"Hey girls. What are you watching?" Danny asked coming into the living room.

"It's a new show on Nickelodeon. It is called 'Danny Phantom'." Kayla told him.

The four of them watched it. Danny was surprised at the similarities between the show and real life.

"This is interesting. There is a show about me and my two friends when we were 14. And in the show, it shows that I am half ghost. I remember fighting the Lunch Lady Ghost, and it happened just like in the show. I hope no one will think that I am half ghost because of this new show." Danny said.

As time passed on, Kayla became obsessed with Danny Phantom. She started writing fanfics and drawing pictures of Danny. She met some of the other Danny Phantom fans over the internet. On Neopets(C) she joined a guild about Danny Phantom. It was called Intangibility(C). All of the members wanted to meet Danny and would like to become half ghost. Kayla didn't because Danny was her father and she was already half ghost. She got some of the members usernames on AIM. She really liked IMing Sweetangel4eva11, who was a member on Intangibility(C). Then one day, Kayla and Sweetangel4eva11 decided to meet each other in Madison. They became best friends right away.

-In the park-

"Madison is a really nice place to live. I like it here." Toast said (that was Sweetangel4eva11's nickname).

"Yeah. I like living here." Kayla said.

Right then Kayla's ghost sense went off.

"What was that?" Toast said noticing Kayla's ghost sense.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Toast asked curious what her secret is.

"I'm going Ghost!" Kayla shouted turning into Kayla Phantom.

"YOU'RE HALF GHOST!" Toast said in shock.

"Yeah." Kayla said.

"AWESOME!" Toast said.

"Yeah, I don't have time for chit chat. There is a ghost near by." Kayla said looking around for the ghost.

Right then Danny Phantom came up from behind.

"Hi sweetie!" Danny said.

"Oh hi Dad! Can't talk now there is a ghost nearby." Kayla said.

"That would have been me." Danny said.

"You mean, you were the ghost I sensed?" Kayla asked relieved.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Whew." Kayla said.

Then both of Danny and Kayla's ghost sense went off.

"I wonder who the ghost is." Danny said looking around for the ghost.

"Yeah." Kayla said.

"I can tell you who the ghost is." Came an evil voice from behind.

"Plasmius. What are doing here?" Danny asked bitterly.

"Just checking up on you. Who's the ghost girl?" Vlad asked.

"Just a friend of mine." Danny said.

"Oh. She looks a little like Kayla. By the way where is she?" Vlad asked.

"She's out of town." Danny lied.

"Oh. Then I guess she won't mind if I do this." Vlad said. Vlad threw a powerful ectoplasmic ray at Danny. Unfortunatly it hit Danny right in the chest.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kayla yelled.

"And why would I do that?" Vlad asked.

"Because, he's my father!" Kayla shouted. Right then Kayla used the Ghostly Wail. It hit Vlad really hard and made him change back into Vlad Masters.

"I'll get you one of these days! And I'll make sure of that." Vlad said running to his castle.

"Way to go Kayla!" Toast said.

"Thanks. Can you please keep all of this a secret?" Kayla asked.

"Sure. I just can't believe you are half ghost, and your father is THE Danny Phantom. You must be the luckiest girl ever!" Toast said.

"Yeah. I just have to be careful when Vlad is around." Kayla said.

"Hey girls, do you want to come with me, Sam, and Tucker to A&W?" Danny asked.

"Sure!" Both of them said in unison.


	10. A new halfa?

**-At A&W- **

"This is so cool. I got to meet the Danny Fenton/Phantom, I met three halfas, and I witnessed a ghost attack. This is the best day EVER! I think I'll try to convince my parents to move here." Toast said slurping down an Rootbeer Float.

"It would be cool if you did move here. But of course, your life could get into danger." Kayla said.

"How?" Toast asked.

"From all of the ghost attacks we will get. And because the only three halfas in the world live here, there will be a lot of ghosts trying to get Danny" Kayla explained.

"OH. I think I can handle ghosts attacks. Anyways you and your Dad will probably kick every ghosts butt!" Toast said.

"Well probably not every ghost. It was hard for me to beat Vlad all of those times and when I had to fight my older self. I am glad that I beat my older self back then. If I didn't, all of us wouldn't probably be here." Danny said.

"Really?" Toast said interested.

"Yeah. Do you like long stories?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I do." Toast said.

For the next 30 min, Danny explained what had happened. Toast listened to the whole story.

"Wow. Your story sounds a lot like what happened in the Danny Phantom movie 'The Ultimate Enemy'. Did you use your 'ghostly wail'?" Toast said.

"Yeah, actually I did. I think I still have that power. I had forgotten about it before now. It is probably one of my most powerful powers." Danny said.

"WOW. It is sure is one of your most powerful powers." Toast said.

"How about we go back to my place?" Danny asked his friends.

"Sure." All of them said together.

They all walked home. Nothing happened during their walk.

-At the Fenton household-

"Let's go downstairs. I have something to show you." Danny said.

They went downstairs to Danny's lab. Danny became an inventor like his parents. His lab was similar to his parent's lab. Right at the back of the room, there was a ghost portal. It was shut tight.

"This is the D Phantom Ghost Portal. Anyone want to take a look inside?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Kayla and Toast said.

"Then you should put on these." Danny said giving them a jumpsuit.

Danny went to turn the portal on. Strangely, it did not work.

"That's wierd. It worked before. I wonder if something happened to it." Danny said puzzled.

"Can I try?" Toast asked.

"Sure, I guess. I don't know what it will do." Danny said.

Danny opened the doors manually. Toast went inside. When inside, she accidently pressed the 'on' botton on the inside wall. Then there was a huge explosion. Toast was lying on the floor, unconsious. When she woke up, she realized that she was...


	11. Toasty Phantom

When Toast woke up she realized that she had become half ghost. Her outfit was a tee, and a skirt. She had a TP on the tee. Her hair was a light brown.

"Toast, are you ok?" Danny and Kayla asked.

"I-I-I think so" Toast said stuttering.

"Can you come out?" Danny asked.

"O-Ok, but you might not like what you are going to see." Toast said.

Toast walked slowly out of the portal. Danny, Kayla, Sam, and Tucker were speechless with the mouths wide open.

"Y-y-you're half ghost!" Danny asked.

"I guess so. How do I look?" Toast asked.

"You look great! Take a look in the mirror." Kayla said.

"Wow, I can't believe that I am half ghost. I have all the basic ghost powers?" Toast said looking at herself.

"Yeah. Over time you will get more powers. Right now you can pretty much fly, go intangible, turn invisible and overshadow people." Danny said.

"I wonder what the 'TP' stands for." Toast said.

"It probably stands for your name, well your ghost name. What do you want it to be?" Kayla asked.

"Hmm... How about 'Toasty Phantom'?" Toast asked

"That's clever! From now on, when we see you in your ghost mode, we will call you 'Toasty' or 'Toasty Phantom'." Kayla said. 

"You probably would like some training right?" Danny asked.

"Sure, if you will be my teacher." Toasty said.

"Of course I will be your teacher. The only problem is that we live in different cities. And of course you don't have a ghost portal. We need to find a way for you to come here really quick. I got it! I can make a portable portal. It will be like a watch. You would press a button, and you will come here. It's a good thing I decided to be an inventor." Danny said.

"Sounds great!" Toasty said.

Danny went straight to making the portable portal. Kayla and Toast went upstairs to watch their favorite show, Danny Phantom. The Ultimate Enemy was on.

"This is so cool! I am half ghost just like you, your Dad and Vlad. I can't wait to haunt my little annoying brother and anyone who tries to pick on me." Toast said.

"I sometimes pick on a bully in my school. His name is David Rowe. He is the most annoying little twerp I have ever met." Kayla said.

They watched the whole thing by the time Danny had finnished the portable portal.

"I'm finnished with it." Danny said entering the room.

"Cool. Let me see." Toast said.

"Let me show you how it works. You press the green button to come here. You press the red one to go back home. When can you come?" Danny asked.

"Weekends. I have school on the weekdays. I also could come if I have no school." Toast said.

"Ok. That's a good time. At first, I will be teaching you how to do a basic ectoplasm ray. As you progress, the training will get harder." Danny explained.

"Ok" Toast said.

Right then they heard the famous Ghostly Wail. They wondered who the ghost was. Then there was a crash. Who they saw was...


	12. Dan Phantom

Who they saw was the famous Dan Phantom.

"Well hello Danny, we meet again." Dan said

"But, I-I-I thought I trapped you in the Fenton Thermos 25 years ago!" Danny said surprised.

"You did, but I escaped over time. I have been free for about 1 year now. I have been trying to find you. I didn't expect you to live here in Madison, where our arch enemy lives." Dan said.

"Grr" Danny growled.

"I see that you got married and have two daughters." Dan said noticing Kayla and Toast.

"Only one of them is my daughter. The other girl is my daughter's friend." Danny said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I see." Dan said.

"Now, what do you want?" Danny asked.

"To destroy you." Dan said.

"But then you won't exist." Danny pointed out.

"I meant your human side." Dan said.

"What are you going to do to my ghost side?" Danny asked.

"I am going to train it. I will make it as powerful as me. Then we both can destroy Amity Park and Madison." Dan said.

"Well sorry, Dan, that will not happen." Danny said.

"Is that so?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"I am afraid you can't stop me singlehanded." Dan said.

"Who says that I don't have helpers?" Danny asked.

"You, have helpers? Who are they?" Dan asked.

"Ready girls?" Danny asked.

"YEAH!" They both shouted.

"OK!" Danny said.

"I'm going ghost!" All of them shouted at the same time. Danny turned into Danny Phantom, Kayla turned into Kayla Phantom and Toast turned into Toasty Phantom.

"They're half ghosts!" Dan asked surprised.

"Yep" Danny said.

They battled for a long long time. Danny had to turn back to Danny Fenton once. Every one of them fought as hard as they could. Kayla and Toasty didn't show any sign of tiredness. They kept beating Dan up. Finally, Dan was so weak. Toasty had finnished him off for good (or so they thought) with a cool power of hers. It was a ghostly wail but way more powerful. Kayla shoved Dan into the thermos.

"Good job girls! I am way impressed with your progress. Toasty, you are one powerful ghost!" Danny exclaimed.

"Thanks." Toasty said blushing.


End file.
